


Quarantine Pie

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, One Shot, Oneshot, because fuck it yknow, pies equal love, quarantine fic, quick fic, snowing falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Mary Margaret and David are roommates who are quarantined together.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Quarantine Pie

**Author's Note:**

> So like many, many others I'm one of those highly vulnerable people (I have more health conditions than I have days lived) so I haven't even left my house in 6 weeks (I left for an hour to go for blood tests yesterday but that barely counts) so I thought I'd write a quick fic which popped into my mind this morning
> 
> I hope yall are well

David and Mary Margaret had met six years previously, both were from the same small town so by all odds they should have spoken before the day they had both started work at the local diner, but they had not. 

Really they had known _about_ each other since they were in school, probably even kindergarten, but in those times Snow had only mixed with her cousin Regina, and David only mixed with his brother, by high school each had their own groups of friends and mostly different class schedules. 

After high school was when they were supposed to start their lives, both were successful, both were going to succeed. 

And they did for a little while; Mary Margaret studied literature at Yale, she was dating a handsome pre-med student from the same town as her who she had been dating since senior year, she was happy, she had the whole world in front of her. 

David was just as successful, on a college lacrosse scholarship he had his pick of several colleges, he worked as hard as he played, and had soon become the captain of the team, the boyfriend to the head cheerleader. He had the world at his feet.

Then Vic lost his scholarship, some bullshit allegations about him, and Mary Maragret was only too fast to volunteer to take a break from school for a while, to work to help them get through, then she’d go back. She worked through his med school, and when he moved back to their hometown she moved with him. She found a menial job and waited for him to notice that she was there, that she was the one he should be with. She walked home from work after working a back to back double, he had promised to pick her up, instead she found him in their bed with not one but two women. She packed her things that night, and after a short conversation where she demanded he made a serious commitment to her she was sleeping on her friend’s couch with all her things in three boxes and a suitcase. What Mary Margaret hated most was the fact she was a cliche now, one of those girls who gave up everything for their boyfriend only to be used, cheated on, and left.

David had been injured in the semi-finals game, seriously injured, some defender had gotten mad when David had scored the winning goal. He had tried to cave David’s head in, all David could remember was the first hit, the next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital surrounded by doctors, nurses, and his mother who looked like she had aged a decade. Luckily the insurance from his mother’s work and the compensation from his attacker covered the majority of the bills but between his rehabilitation and his ongoing recovery he didn’t return to college. His girlfriend had dumped him by text while he was in his coma, apparently it wasn’t what had signed up for.

They had both heard about the Granny’s jobs in different ways, Mary Margaret was rooming with Ruby and had been recruited by her, she figured it was better than her job at the grocery store and it paid better. David had seen a flyer for it when he stopped for a celebrational coffee after his last set of hospital tests. 

Both had been hired and as newbies had found understanding in each other, after working the same shifts for a couple of months the two became friends, five years later they became roommates in a loft apartment near Granny’s. 

They were friends, no, best friends. And had the pandemic not spread through the world they would have stayed just that. 

Both were considered at risk, David had been asthmatic since childhood and despite mostly growing out of it he still qualified. Thanks to being on a certain type of medicine Mary Margaret also qualified. 

They both protested, to Regina, to Ruby, to Granny, to James, to Ruth, to everyone, but they were forced to stay in their little loft, every day they would receive facetimes from friends to try and make sure that they hadn’t killed each other, and they received care packages outside of their door so often that they had made their own care boxes for Ruby to drop off to some of their elderly or vulnerable regulars. 

The truth was they weren’t close to killing each other at all. In fact they had filled their time with epic netflix marathons, David had served popcorn, hot dogs, and coke floats, and they had a movie day from nine am on tuesday to nine am on wednesday. Mary Margaret owned more board games than whoever invented board games, and was a fierce competitor, and David found that he loved the stubborn arguments where she would protest that she won, not him.

David couldn’t remember which one of them decided on a pie-making-athon. They had so many ingredients that they had enough dough and filling to make at least twenty savoury and sweet pies. 

They had decided to make ten each, five savoury and five sweet. They would be judged via Ruby who would collect all but two of them and deliver them to those in need. 

David had grown up helping his mother in the kitchen, he knew how to cook and bake, and though Mary Margaret didn’t have a culinary bone in her body she was a perfectionist and competitive, so both set to the task, though David was sure that even with two little kids his mother’s kitchen had ever gotten so messy as theirs.

David’s laptop was on the counter blasting Bowie, Queen, The Killer, The Goo Goo Dolls, and what Mary could only recognise as the Shrek soundtrack. Their kitchen was hot, not that way, but because their oven had been on for hours and the sun was streaming in through the window warming the place up. 

Despite their competition David found his eyes lingering on Mary, he knew it was a combination of the confinement and their intense friendship. But he had looked at her like that before, she was beautiful and fierce and just amazing and… no. This is a bad idea. No. 

Mary Margaret weighed out flour for her next bit of dough, then dumped it into the bowl, only both she and David were standing too close, a plume of flour flew up and landed on the two of them. She burst into laughter at David’s unimpressed look. She saw as the sparkle appeared in his storm blue eyes, god those eyes. 

She knew, objectively, that her best friend was good looking, she knew that plenty of people at Granny’s gave him their number, some even seemed to choose Granny’s purely to oggle him. But it was those eyes that got her, and the way he rubbed his neck when he was feeling sheepish, and his unwavering kindness. 

Somehow she spotted the spec of black on his cheek, without thinking she reached out. 

Her fingers were as soft as breath against his cheeks, his mouth opened and he found himself breathless just looking at her.

“It’s an eyelash, make a wish.” She held it up between them so they had to lower their heads. They bumped them, not hard it didn’t hurt, but they still looked at each other and started to laugh. 

Their faces were close together, they were breathless, they were leaning closer. 

Mary’s arms lifted, they looped around David’s neck and before she could think she tipped onto her tiptoes and their mouths were crashed into each other, like armies fighting for dominance, or like hands holding onto each other during a storm.

When they finally came up for air they were panting and staring at each other, the next thing they knew they were laughing again, then kissing again. 

Luckily Mary Margaret had the presence of mind to take two pies out of the oven before she led the way to her downstairs bedroom. 

* * *

Two hours later a pounding on the door and Ruby’s worried calling through the closed door dragged them, kicking and screaming, out of their reverie. 

Mary Margaret practically fell out of her bed, she rushed to throw on her clothes before Ruby could come barging in, she was suddenly glad for the quarantine, not just because she and David finally made love (multiple times), but because it stopped Ruby from barging in and discovering them. 

“Yeah! Yeah one minute!” She shouted loud enough for Ruby to hear. 

“What happened? Where are the pies? Are you okay? Are you sick?” 

“I’m fine, we’re fine!” She shouted frantically trying to gather several of the pies, she looked up and saw David smirking at her with a sense of pride, she tried to glare at him but she was still smiling so it was hard. He took something from behind his back and held out her shirt, it was then that she realised she was only in a bra, and that his easy smile meant that the thing they had going hadn’t changed. 

They had the rest of the quarantine to figure out what it all meant. 


End file.
